


Mermech Snippets

by thepheonixqueen



Series: Mermech Tales [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the Mermech Secret verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermech Snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).



Mermechs verse; Alpha Trion/Beachcomber – “Do you think you’re read-y to make our first new clutch of eggs?"

 

Alpha Trion, King of the mermechs, curled around his beloved consort Beachcomber. It had taken a long time, several stellars in fact, but his beloved was at last free from addiction and his frame was cleared of the terrible chemicals the vile Quintessons had forced on him. 

Alpha could hardly believe his luck. He had lost Beachcomber for so long. It had been so terrible, he had not even been able to feel his smaller mate through their sparkbond. He had mourned and thought him lost forever. 

Primus had blessed him with Beachcomber’s return and now, Alpha’s thoughts to other matters. “Beloved?” 

Beachcomber looked up at his mate, a soft smile on his lips. “Yes, my dearest?” 

Alpha bent to steal a kiss, savoring the sweet flavor of his mate before speaking. “The time of the mating season will be here soon.” 

“Indeed it shall. The palace will be full of courting couples.” 

Alpha drew Beachcomber flush against his frame. “This shall be the first mating season since you were returned to me, and that you have been healthy and free of those pollutants in your lines. Would you consider trying for a clutch with me?” 

Beachcomber leaned up to kiss his larger mate. “I would love to. We shall repopulate the seas with more of both our kinds. There are so few selenium-selkies left now.” 

Alpha revved hard with lust, nipping at his mate’s neck and lips as he rubbed his tail against Beachcombers. “Why don't we practice for the coming season?” 

With a wicked smirk, Beachcomber rubbed against his mate. “Yes, lets.”


End file.
